


When Life Closes a Door

by Oscar_drives_me_Wilde92



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_drives_me_Wilde92/pseuds/Oscar_drives_me_Wilde92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is bored of Mystic Falls and his life long plans are becoming a pain. Not only that but his interest in Damon Salvator is becoming a real problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first time I'm writing for this pairing so if people like I'll write more.  
> I'll be updating my other stories this week but I just wanted to post this for feed back first=)  
> No beta so I'm sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes!!

Klaus had no idea what he was still doing in Mystic Falls. One of the many perks about being a vampire was being able to move on, skip town whenever it got too much.

At times like this when it got too heavy, too suffocating and just so broken that it could make a person feel exhausted from just living there on a daily basis.

Sure most of the chaos and commotion were done on his behalf and at times caused by him.

But normally that wouldn't matter when the ends justified the means as they say. When he could enjoy what he gained from all the manipulation and blood play and the hard work that that took.

After being around for more than a thousand years he had attained the ability to assess when a plan was coming undone and when it was time to call it quits.

True he didn't like doing it but he had learned that it was sometimes better in the long run.

Elena Gilbert was proving to be one of those plans. It seemed that creating other hybrids was not only becoming tiring but was also opening up emotions in him that had been shut off for most of his turned life.

Things had calmed down recently. It was the quiet during any war where both sides would come to an unspoken agreement to go back to their corners and regroup and reconfigure their strategies.

Rebecca had even stopped giving Elena a hard time about her turning into a vampire in favour of taking a break from the town.

Klaus was starting to wish he could do that but there was still something keeping him here. It was something that a few months ago would have never seemed likely let alone possible.

It had all started a few nights ago.

He had been as jaded and uninterested in life as he ever had been. The prospected of having more hybrids had become such a huge goal and part of his life and it was all going incredibly wrong.

He had walked into the bar to take a booth at the back while compelling the waitress to bring him a constant stream of scotch.

Suddenly the air had shifted ever so slightly alerting him to the fact that another vampire had entered.

The restaurant was not particularly full what with it being a weekday.

So it was pretty simple to play spot the difference and pin point the new patron now pulling a bar stool towards him to take a seat while ordering a drink.

It was the oldest Salvatore brother, Damon. He wore his usual leather jacket and was instantly recognizable with his dark black hair and deep blue eyes.

No matter the upheaval surrounding their first meeting Klaus could still remember the instant interest he felt for the man.

It had been so different from how he had felt when he had first become acquainted with Stefan.

Of course the boy was beautiful but Damon intrigued him in a way no one ever had. He couldn't pin point exactly what it was though.

In retrospect that's probably what made him walk over to the bar and seat himself down next to the Salvator brother.

Damon had greeted him with a sarcastic grin and a tilt of his glass. He was good but even slightly inebriated Klaus had caught the momentary surprise in the other vampire's eyes at his presence.

Klaus had then thought about launching into a threatening speech about how the younger man should think twice about crossing him etc but he just didn't feel like it.

Instead he had sat there and drank with him. That first night they hadn't talked about much except one or two sarcastic remarks that Klaus had enjoyed immensely.

The last two times had been exactly the same.

So why was he going back there tonight with the hopes of seeing him there?

He didn't know why and he was not given to analyzing his emotions to great depths. It never ended well.

So instead he got into his car and drove to the Grill with his only intention being getting blind blackout drunk.

It had been a week since he had last been to the bar. The minute he walked in he found himself scanning the room. Not for anyone in particular just to make sure there was no threat or anything strange worth taking note of happening.

Like every other night the place was full with locals from the town drinking, eating or playing pool.

He caught sight of the recognizable black raven hair at the bar already.

Smiling to himself he sauntered over.

"Oh god what are you doing here?" asked Damon pouring the bottle of whiskey he had ordered into a shot glass.

"A little melodramatic don't you think?" replied Klaus smirking as he grabbed the bottle to pour himself a drink making Damon raise his eyebrow pointedly. He didn't complain though like normal.

Klaus couldn't help but rake his eyes over the younger vampire.

To anyone else Damon would have looked like his usual care free, laughing at the world and everyone in it, self but Klaus could see there was something different, something off.

It was his eyes. They really gave him away even after his hundred or so years on this earth.

"Why so glum chum?" he asked. He said it mockingly but there was a part of him that really wanted to know.

"I'm not your chum" answered Damon smiling at Klaus in a way that if anyone else had done they would be dead by now.

"Ah let's not be like that mate. Come on is it that little pint your all so obsessed with? Or how about gloomy Stefan?" questioned Klaus.

He could tell he was hitting the mark by the way Damon's hand clenched on the bottle's neck.

"What do you care mate?" sighed Damon swiftly swallowing his shot in a blink of the eye.

Klaus was thrown off for a second. He didn't care right?

"I'm bored you seem like a fun distraction" said Klaus indifferently.

"Figures, well sorry but the big bad werevamp is going to have to find entertainment elsewhere" said Damon standing as if to leave.

Klaus pulled him pack down making sure to keep a light smile on his face.

"Don't pout, join me for a drink. No talking required" he said making sure not to use compulsion.

It came so easily to him but for some reason he didn't want to force him yet. It would make the game to easy he reasoned.

"What's your motive?" asked Damon suspiciously but he did sit back down.

"I guess you'll have to find out" winked Klaus before calling for another bottle to be brought to them.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I'm really sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes!

Chapter Two:

Damon had no idea why he had come back to the Grill the second time when he had discovered that Klaus had recently started to frequent it.

There was something in him that saw it as a challenge. After all it had been his place first.

The first night he had just been looking for a place to get drunk. The next few nights he had just been curious if the Original would show or not.

Afterwards he realised that it would have been the perfect chance to pull an attack on the blonde Original but for some reason he never did.

Damon wasn't sure what it was exactly but there was something almost normal about sitting at the bar and drinking with Klaus.

It had knocked him back a bit at first but then tonight it seemed like the most appealing option.

Stefan, Elena, the witch and the whole gang had convened a meeting to again rehash the intriguing dilemma of the originals.

Too be honest even before the meeting Damon had been getting a little bored with the whole debacle.

Instead of being the things of legend and power they were reducing them down to the standards of mere mortals.

Damon had seen firsthand the power that Klaus, Elijah and the rest of their family wielded. He had assumed that after his adventures with Klaus his little brother would have understood that too but no. They were still thinking with their emotions.

In all honesty it would have been better to leave. Damon knew it made sense but they just couldn't seem to see the logic behind it.

If they were so worried about their town why not lead trouble away from it?

Not only that but they had accused him of being a coward when he had suggested as much.

That for him had been the last straw. Over the past few weeks there had been many such occurrences that had nearly sent him over the edge.

He had stormed out and jumped into his car before heading away from Mystic Falls.

After driving for a couple of miles he decided he needed a drink and was going to stop off at some little highway bar that looked like it could be fun.

He had parked and entered the building that was teeming with truckers and locals listening to blaring country rock on the sound system before he realised that he really didn't want to be there.

For some reason Klaus had popped into his head and he wondered if this place would be up to his standards. Probably not but if he was in the mood Damon was then he would definitely walk in a grab a drink from the young bar maid who he could tell from here was O-positive.

He didn't know why he was thinking of the older vampire but he decided that he might be better off heading back and paying the Grill a little visit.

With any luck maybe Klaus would be there and he could make passive aggressive remarks at the man or hey get into a fight.

Whatever came first.

That would probably take the edge of.

If it didn't kill him of course he thought smiling to himself as he revved up his engine.

OOOO

Now Damon sat with Klaus wondering what he was up to. Not really about the whole hybrid thing as such.

More in general really and what he was doing talking to him. He had to know Damon wouldn't tell him anything easily and wasn't likely to slip up so how did he think he could be of use to him?

That's what Klaus was about after all because that is the motivation that would drive Damon in a situation like this. Well whatever this was.

Expend effort only if it ended in something beneficial for himself.

An annoying voice broke in asking questions about some of Damon's acts lately but he ignored it.

"Why are you thinking so hard mate?" asked Klaus looking up from his shot glass to glance at the dark haired Salvator.

"What?" asked Damon frowning slightly. He usually wore his mask of indifference without any effort but he must be letting it slip tonight.

"Let's just say if you were a human you'd be developing some seriously bad frown lines" Klaus smirked as he refilled his drink.

Damon rolled his eyes before downing his drink.

"I just don't understand you" said Damon shaking his head.

"Do you need to?" asked Klaus a mocking glint still in his eyes.

"God no but I have to admit I'm interested" shrugged Damon. He was normally quiet good at charming information out of people why not the big bad original?

Plus he was actually curious.

"Where to begin?" Klaus sighed.

"What you're actually going to talk?"Asked Damon surprised.

"I'm in an indulgent mood I suppose. That and I'm bored. But I still don't know what you're looking for" said Klaus grinning at Damon in a way that made him feel he was missing out on something

"I have questions" replied Damon not wanting this opportunity to pass.

"Ok well how about this, we each ask a question that we have to answer but we get three vetos" said Klaus raising his glass in challenge.

"How do I know you'll answer truthfully?" asked Damon suspicious.

"You don't. The same way that I have no certainties on your honesty either but what else were you planning on doing tonight?" asked Klaus.

Damon admitted to himself that he was pretty much doing it since he did not want to hang out with Mystic Fall's mystery inc. tonight.

Damon tipped his glass forward slightly and gave his most winning and sarcastic smile.

"I guess I'm all yours" he said.

"We'll see" replied Klaus smirking again that same mysterious smile.

"Ok go on then take this golden opportunity and use it wisely" continued Klaus turning on the chair slightly so he was facing Damon more directly.

For some reason this little movement captured Damon's attention more than the game for the moment. If he were to turn and mirror the blondes pose they would be touching, practically breathing the same air.

"What don't know which one to ask first?" smirked Klaus again seemingly taking great enjoyment out of Damon's speechlessness.

That got his attention though and Damon made sure to stay where he was and not move to face the other man.

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked trying to regain his composure.

Plus he wanted to see how far Klaus would go.

He was rewarded by the sound of the Originals laughter. It wasn't the cruel twisted mirth he had heard on occasion but instead a surprised joyous sound.

For some reason he felt the need to hear it again.

"Well if you have an agenda asking ridiculous questions is sure a new way of hiding it I'll give you that" he laughed.

"Green" he said still giving Damon on odd appraising look. "Yours?"

Damon answered sure the Original would accuse him of not telling the truth since most did. Whenever he had told people in the past they thought he was trying to be poetic, bad ass, funny or just flat out lying.

"Black" he said taking a drink.

Instead of doing any of those things Klaus just asked

"Do you like being a vampire?"

Damon didn't even need to think about it. "Yes" he answered.

"Really? Then why the brotherly feud? Or is Stefan wrong in his admission of having turned you against your will?" asked Klaus.

"How do you know that?"

"Your brother gets pretty broody. Not to mention he loves revealing all the ways in which he doesn't deserve to live etc etc. I asked about you way back when.

He went straight out to meet you one night when he heard you were in Chicago and came back even more violent and crazed than usual. He let a few things slip about you in the process" said Klaus not looking at Damon.

Damon remembered that night well. He had only been stopping off in the town for the night and had no idea that Stefan was there. His younger brother had tried to cajole him into reconciling and to meet his new girlfriend and friend.

Damon had hated seeing what Stefan had become. He hated the ripper side to him but he was still so mad and upset. He didn't want to help, didn't think he could.

"Yeah I'll admit that the only reason I wanted to be one in the first place was because of Katherine. I was more open-minded then Stefan but back then an eternity of damnation still didn't seem that appealing. Especially after I thought I had lost her" laughed Damon not really realising all he was letting out. He was too lost in the memories.

"Unlike Stefan I didn't sit back and wish certain things didn't happen. That never works" he finished matter-of-factly.

Damon suddenly realised all he was saying. It's not like the Original needed to hear all that.

"So I'm guessing you have some issues with being a vampire?" asked Damon

"Why would you assume that?" asked Klaus his face instantly going blank.

Damon tried back tracking. For some reason he always knew the right buttons to press even when he didn't realise he was doing it. He was not ready for the older vampire to disappear just yet.

"The whole trying to upgrade to hybrid status was my first clue" said Damon.

"If you had a side of you forcefully locked away would you be happy about it?" asked Klaus.

"Good point" said Damon slowly.

"Well cheers to being supernatural then" said Damon raising his glass as he tried to ease the tension he saw in the blonds shoulders.

Luckily it worked. Klaus laughed darkly but raised his own glass as well.

"Ok your turn big bad wolf, do your worse" said Damon confidently.

Klaus eyed him for a few moments before leaning back a little in his chair.

"Why are you still in Mystic Falls?" he finally asked.

Damon didn't let his smirk falter but he was taken back a little. Klaus had really hit the nail on the head with why he was here tonight and how he had been feeling lately.

He was asking himself the same question more and more lately.

He felt defensive and was very close to vetoing but Klaus had answered his questions so far. No way was he going to back down now.

Besides he needed to save those for any questions on certain people he'd rather not discuss tonight.

"You know I don't know how to answer that one" he answered honestly.

"Fair enough" said Klaus seeming to understand more than Damon wanted. "We'll come back to that. Your turn"

Why did you stake your brothers and sister?" asked Damon.

He didn't know why the question that came to mind. After all there were more pressing ones like his plans for Elena and the rest of the town.

However he knew that that was what Klaus expected him to ask.

He was rewarded by Klaus's eyes widening ever so slightly in surprise.

There was a moment of silence in which Damon thought the older vampire was going to decline to answer so he started to think of another question.

"Anger" said Klaus simply not looking at Damon but at his glass instead.

"Ok care to elaborate..." asked Damon.

"What else is there to say? They angered me. I've always had a problem with it. When you first turn your emotions as a vampire are heightened. Everything is an extreme with no in-betweens.

Well that's what I am like all the time; because my wolf side was closed off I've never been able to find a balance."

Damon had no idea what to say to that. Normally he was the last person people came to or the last person people purged their emotions to. Well except Stefan but that was different.

Turns out he didn't have to as Klaus stood up abruptly.

"Ok well that's enough of the heart to heart for now" said Klaus moving towards the door.

"You coming?" he turned and asked Damon making the younger vampire nod his head and get up from his seat.

"I think I'm drunk enough but I am hungry" he said.

"Well the night is young" said Klaus smirking as he held the door open for Damon.

Damon felt a surge of excitement in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what or why it was there but all he knew was that he had no problem following the blonde original out into the night.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta sorry! But I hope you enjoy!=)

Chapter Three:

Klaus felt the cool night air brush over him in a chilling caress as he left the bar. It felt refreshing though and helped clear some of the fogginess in his brain left over from the alcohol.

He had no idea why he had actually allowed himself to be so honest with Damon. There was just something in him that made him want to explain himself, something that made him feel comfortable doing so.

He remembered when he was a boy his mother telling him and his siblings a story that involved something similar to the feelings plaguing him at the moment, but he didn't even want to consider that.

They were legends, superstitions, something his mother made up to make vampirism seem good.

He was interrupted from his musings by the younger vampire looking around for his car.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Well I'm hungry and you've been all silent and deadly for a little too long for my liking" said Damon

Laughing in surprise Klaus said "Silent and deadly?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about" said Damon defensively gesturing at Klaus's posture.

Klaus realised that he kind of was in a predatory stance and he had taken a few steps in Damon's direction so he could stand closer to the other vampire.

Outside, without all the other all consuming scents of the bar; the drinks, humans and the air conditioning, Klaus could really appreciate Damon's smell. It was amazing, like warm chocolate and orange with something else, something he couldn't but his finger on but he bet that he could if he bit him.

Not to kill him but just to taste him. For some reason he knew that the older Salvatore would taste incredible.

"Ok I'm going to leave" said Damon who looked slightly flushed.

This brought the wolf out in Klaus even more and he couldn't stop the grin that split his features.

"But we haven't finished our game" he said his voice slightly thicker than usual.

"What do you want to ask me?" questioned Damon standing his ground much to Klaus's delight.

"You said you were hungry yes?" asked Klaus.

"I did" said Damon frowning slightly he obviously was wondering where he was going with this.

Klaus took a causal step forward enjoying how Damon's cerulean eyes widened ever so slightly. He wondered if he was the only one who could see these tells that Damon didn't seem conscious of.

He was momentarily distracted by how Damon looked. His pale skin was practically glowing highlighting his wolf like eyes and charcoal hair.

Klaus realised that he had never been so captivated by anyone before in his life. He mentally catalogued the look for later.

"Why don't we get a snack? Unless of course the rumours are true and you don't dine out anymore" challenged Klaus.

Klaus wasn't really sure but he suspected as much.

Call it Petrova intuition or Original sixth sense but he had a feeling the little doppelganger wasn't too different from Katherine; at least when it came to the Salvatore brothers. He wanted to see how strong Elena's hold on Damon was.

Klaus hadn't been around for so long without hearing a few things on the grape vine. Stefan may be the ripper but Damon was not without his fair share of notoriety.

He was just more selective with his victims and they normally deserved it. That didn't take away from the deadly viciousness in which he executed his revenge or warnings.

"I'm not like Saint Stefan" said Damon his eyes instantly going as hard as steal.

Klaus had hit a nerve that much was for sure. He just wasn't sure why.

"I can control myself when I need too and for my own reasons" he finished turning away.

Klaus grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall of the grill.

Damon tried to struggle but it was useless against his hybrid strength.

"The last time I pinned you to something it was a little more difficult" said Klaus squeezing down on Damon's bicep with enough force to crack bone and make the older Salvatore wince in pain and bite his lip enough to draw blood.

He was referring to the time when Damon had come to the bar in Chicago with Elena to try and drag his brother back home and to the path of salvation or some such nonsense.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes that you haven't been drinking human blood in a little while" said Klaus mockingly as he stared down at Damon.

"Yeah fine, so what?" asked Damon annoyed.

"So you're miserable without it. Even I can see that" said Klaus who was struck by a sudden revelation. He could sense it off the younger vampire.

He hated feeling like this. Weaker then another and it was worse for him; as he was a pretty powerful vampire when he wanted to be. Even now he put up a good struggle that impressed Klaus.

He said as much and was rewarded by Damon's look of utter disbelief.

"Tell me I'm wrong?" said Klaus moving closer to the dark haired vampire.

Damon nodded his head slightly. A tiny movement, so small no mortal would ever have noticed it.

Klaus stood back abruptly letting go of Damon before gesturing to the side.

"Well come on then" Klaus smirked directing Damon's attention to a group of guys that had come out of the Grill stumbling and faltering in a drunken state.

Klaus wasn't really sure what he expected, Damon didn't seem to follow the normal patterns that he had come to expect from both vampires and mortals.

He could have followed his brother's example and sulked before accusing Klaus of being evil and how he wouldn't stoop to his level etc etc.

Which he really wasn't trying to do, he actually just didn't see the point in Damon going against his nature. It made no sense.

He was surprised therefore when Damon smiled. Not just any smile but a grin of such temptation, wickedness and daring that Klaus was taken aback.

Damon was gone in a blur and the next thing Klaus knew the four guys were on the ground unconscious. Damon hadn't killed them but he had drained them enough that they were close to death.

Klaus stood smiling at Damon's little statement; he hadn't killed because Klaus told him to, he had drunk from a human because it was what he wanted.

A laughed slipped past his lips when Damon strolled over with a little frown marring his features.

"I got blood on my shirt. This was expensive" he said actually pouting adorably at the tiny little speck of red on his purple silk shirt.

"Come on dark prince" laughed Klaus "the nights not over yet, besides I'm the one who should be mad you ate without me"

Damon rolled his eyes but followed Klaus to his car.

"Wait there's no way I'm leaving my baby here" said Damon halting before Klaus's own black Lincoln navigator.

"Don't worry I'll have someone take it back to your place" said Klaus waving it off as he got in to the driver's side.

After a few minutes Damon climbed in next to him.

"This is a pretty sweet car" said Damon admiring the luxurious interior.

"Wait until you see how it runs love" smiled Klaus before revving the engine and pulling out of the Grill.

OOOO

Damon was enjoying himself. He had to admit it. The night wasn't going how he suspected it would and yeah if someone were to ask him a couple of weeks ago if he would ever have gotten into Klaus's car willingly with no coercion, well he would have called them crazy.

However, for the first time in years he felt relaxed. Not to mention he was beginning to feel a little like his old self thanks to feeding straight from a human.

He hadn't killed Mystic Fall's finest because there wasn't any point. Tomorrow they would wake up feeling pretty worse for wear but would just blame it on what they had to drink.

No problems. Damon was not just feeling good about the blood though because it made him feel more normal but because it reminded him why he was always scoffing at Stefan's lifestyle choice.

Plus hanging out with Klaus was becoming slightly addictive.

"So you've seemed too have perked up nicely" said Klaus not taking his eyes from the road.

"Well I'm still a little drunk and full. It makes for a nice combination" said Damon.

"Yeah but it's something else. You look pretty smug" said Klaus still not looking at Damon but Damon could tell he had the Originals full attention.

"Well I've also just re-concluded something in a way" Damon smirked.

"Which would be...?" said Klaus sounding quiet frustrated.

Damon guessed he was used to getting his answers a little quicker and enjoyed the Originals impatience.

"Well, it's like I'm always saying to Stefan, we don't have to be victims to our natures. I just proved it back there" said Damon.

Klaus was silent for awhile.

Damon wasn't sure what to say. He had a sneaking suspicion that Klaus was mulling something over and decided to leave him with it for now.

He found himself taking little looks at the Original from the corner of his eye every now and again.

Damon couldn't help but notice the other mans looks. He was beautiful no question, he had the sweet charming looks of an aristocratic noblemen but with a fierceness to his features that was reminiscent of warriors of old. Like an avenging angel from scripture.

Damon had noticed other guy's looks before but always in a passive way. There was something about Klaus though, something that sparked an interest in him.

Hell more of an interest he thought with a sigh. His life could never be easy could it? He thought to himself.

Suddenly Klaus stopped the car outside the Michelson estate. Well the one they were currently residing in anyway while in Mystic Falls.

"What are we doing here?" he asked curiously.

"No offense love but this town isn't exactly the most exciting, there's not that many places to go. So I figure we can go back to mine for a nightcap" said the blond original as he stepped out of the car.

"Well no arguments there" said Damon but he didn't follow the older vampire.

"But how do I know I'm not going to be bound gagged and captured if I go in there with you?" asked Damon crossing his arms over his chest.

He hadn't completely lost his mind. Klaus might still want him dead. A couple of drinks didn't change that.

Klaus walked towards him smirking slightly and it was then that Damon realised what he had said.

"Well Damon I won't lie and say I don't like it a little rough" he quipped "But really I'm gentlemen enough to at least buy you dinner first".

Damon felt himself blush slightly. Klaus was really throwing him off centre. A comment like that should not be making him of all people feel all warm and strange inside.

"Well you did buy me drinks so a guy could wonder" he said trying to regain his footing.

Klaus laughed but there was an odd glint in his eyes, one that made Damon feel completely exposed.

They stood staring at one another for a moment before Klaus finally turned and started walking back towards the house.

"I give no guarantees on your first suspicions but I can give my word that you will not be forced to do anything you don't want to do" promised Klaus.

Damon knew he would probably regret it but he followed the blonde Original anyway. When they got to the door Klaus turned around stopping Damon in his tracks.

"Who knew Damon Salvatore could trust" he said jokingly but the look in his eyes said something else. There was something there that Damon couldn't exactly pin point but he knew it was important.

Abruptly Klaus turned around but before he took two steps into the foyer he was slammed into the floor by something that was definitely sprouting fur.

Klaus had throw the attacker off within seconds but there were more coming from the stairs and the other rooms of the house.

Damon didn't even think twice he attacked the first two that were circling Klaus predatorily while another three were attacking him directly.

He realised that the intruders were werewolves with some already in their transformed state while others were still human but had pretty nasty looking knives.

So far none of them pulled a gun but that's probably because there wasn't much time.

Klaus and Damon were making short work of them but they were pretty strong. One guy with black tattoos inking both his arms made a jump for Damon that saw his shirt get scratched to shreds. Luckily he hadn't marked Damon's flesh but still it was a close call.

He ripped his head off quickly before taking down another one who had been sneaking up on him from behind.

The rest of the pack started to flee when they could see that they were fighting a losing battle.

The place had on odd scent to it that Damon was beginning to recognize as werewolf but it was covered by other smells.

They had obviously been trying to cover their tracks so that Klaus or any of the other originals would have walked in without suspecting anything odd.

Damon surveyed the bodies around him making sure they were no one he knew or that could lend an explanation for why the attack had happened.

At least none of them were Tyler. Damon didn't particularly care for the teen but he would never live it down if he had killed him.

Turning back he saw Klaus standing in the middle of the carnage, his eyes were golden amber instead of the usual vampire red. His injuries were healing quickly and other then his clothes being rumpled and torn he seemed to be ok.

However he was looking at Damon with on odd expression on his face.

"You helped me" he finally said after awhile.

"Well yeah I'm guessing even the big bad werevamp could do with a little assistance every now and then. Besides you're not the only bad ass in this town" sniffed Damon feeling uncomfortable under Klaus's scrutiny.

"Do you have any idea why this happened?" asked Damon looking down at his clothes in dismay.

They were completely ruined.

"No but I could probably assume it had something to do with me trying to turn a pack of theirs" said Klaus nudging one of the bodies with his foot. His hands were behind his back and he made no other move.

Damon laughed. He couldn't help it. This night was just full of surprises.

"Yeah that'll do it. Ok we better move the bodies" said Damon.

Klaus still looked like he had never seen Damon before. But after a moment he snapped into action.

"I'll call someone to do that. Come on, we'll have to get you some new clothes" said Klaus walking over to an intercom.

He pressed a button and gave a few instructions to some women who answered and then he was walking towards the stairs.

"Well it's the least you can do" said Damon trying to lighten the mood.

Really though he was feeling pretty out of it. He was following on Original upstairs to borrow some clothes from this towns supposed "worse enemy" after saving said enemy from a pack of angry werewolves.

Just another Friday night.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok no beta sorry and   
> This was supposed to be a one shot but actually it's going to be much longer so if people are still enjoying it then look forward to lots more chapters! =D
> 
> The bad news is I won't be updating for a little while (not to long but I have exams coming up etc) but I never leave a story unfinished so just in case people think I'm not writing I am it'll just be a lot slower.
> 
> Anyway more to come, both plot, drama, fluff and M related material=)

Chapter Four:

Damon followed the older vampire up the long marble stairway that lead to an enormous landing; where mahogany doors stretched from right to left down long hallways with beautiful paintings of landscapes hanging between each one.

The original turned to the right before stopping at the fifth door. Damon instantly fell in love with the sight before him.

The whole room was decorated in different shades of grey with a mixture of silver and bronze furniture and little bits of greens on the cushions and rugs that were covering the hard wooden floors.

It was artistic and calming and was not at all what Damon had been expecting.

Klaus walked in passed the sitting area and through an archway that led to the bed and walk in closet.

"Take whatever you want" said Klaus opening the doors and walking into the closet as he picked out a clean shirt for himself and some pants.

Damon found a dark blue shirt that was to his liking and a pair of jeans.

For the first time in God knows when Damon felt uncomfortable. Well not uncomfortable as such but he wasn't sure what to do.

Should he undress right in front of the other vampire or go into the bathroom to change?

He normally would just strip and dress again, after all he had been on this earth long enough to lose whatever shyness he had as a boy, which hadn't been much.

But now for some reason it was different in front of Klaus.

The choice was made for him when the original started to take his shirt off right in the middle of the room.

Damon couldn't take his eyes of the chest that was slowly revealed to him. He found himself wanting to see the man take his pants off as well and was a little glad that the ones he was wearing were covered in blood.

Heat started to pool in his belly as the first signs of arousal started. He couldn't take his eyes off the now shirtless Original.

Klaus obviously noticed from the smirk now donning his features.

He walked over to Damon slowly almost as if he were afraid he was going to run away.

Damon couldn't even if he wanted too. His throat had gone dry and his whole body was tight with tension and felt like a coiled spring ready to pop.

Klaus walked over until he was standing right in front of Damon.

The younger vampire had to look up slightly at the taller man; he could feel the heat coming from his body and he smelt incredible, like the woods on a warm autumn day mixed with cinnamon.

"Are the clothes to your liking?" asked Klaus his voice deep and his accent even thicker than usual.

Dam that voice should be illegal.

"Well they feel expensive enough so yeah I'd say they'll be fine" said Damon glad that his voice actually worked.

"Well I'd suggest you get out of those shredded ones but you seem a little frozen" breathed Klaus stepping even closer.

"Need help?" asked Klaus his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Damon couldn't think of a single witty come back so he just nodded his head.

Klaus reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. Damon had no idea why this was happening or how he was allowing one of the most dangerous vampires in the world to undress him, but one thing he did know was he had never in all his life been this hard or turned on.

His breathing was getting heavier and every brush of Klaus's warm fingers made him shiver with need.

When he had the shirt open he slowly pushed it off Damon's shoulders and allowed it to fall to the floor.

Damon felt immense satisfaction at the hungry look he saw in Klaus's eyes as they roamed over his chest.

Damon suddenly couldn't take his eyes of Klaus's lips; he really wanted to see if they tasted as amazing as they looked.

But before anything could happen they suddenly heard a voice call form downstairs.

"Oh brother" a voice called.

Rebecca was downstairs and by the sound of it she was lazily walking up the stairs obviously unperturbed by the dead bodies and scenes of violence in the hall.

The spell was suddenly broken and Damon heard Klaus curse in a foreign language before he was moving back with a sigh.

"Aren't family the best" he sighed looking at Damon in regret.

"You better see what she wants" said Damon looking down at the floor as he quickly dressed in the new clothes.

"I better go and see if I can find out if there's any more werewolf packs hanging around town" he finished quickly as he walked out of the room. "It could prove to be a problem for us".

He smirked at Rebecca who was now standing on the landing with a surprised look on her face.

He didn't have time to enjoy it in his haste because all he could think about was getting out of the house as soon as possible.

At least in the fresh air he felt a little bit better but it did nothing for his arousal.

When he got home he bypassed the front door since he could hear Stefan and Elena talking in the sitting room and instead just went straight through the back and up to his room.

Once inside he paced but found that wasn't helping at all so he gave up. Lying down on his bed he relished the warm cosy blankets and mountain of soft pillows instead.

He was trying to ignore the thoughts racing through his head with the blonde Original starring in every single one.

It didn't help that the clothes he was wearing smelt like the other man and the fact that he still had a big problem.

Sighing and finally giving into temptation he lowered his hands to unbuckle his jeans imagining another set of hands instead.

Taking himself in hand he hissed at the contact as he pictured the older original lying over him and stoking him up and down roughly.

He could almost feel his naked chest rubbing against his own and he moaned as he picked up the pace.

It wasn't long before he was coming hard biting his lip to stop himself from crying out too loudly.

He was surprised by how fast he had come and that he had fantasised about a man. Not just any man but the vampire who had tried to kill Elena and who basically kidnapped his younger brother.

Damon groaned in frustration when he remembered the blonde's eyes as he talked to him tonight in the bar.

There was definitely something else there besides the whole bad ass psychotic crazy Original that everyone had pinned him as.

And that Damon was now crushing on he thought annoyed but unable to deny it.

He cleaned himself up but kept the clothes on. There were pretty nice after all, and lay back down.

Damon had no idea how to explain tonight. Klaus could be playing him for all he knew.

After all Damon didn't have a great track record when it came to matters of the heart he thought bitterly as he listened to Elena and Stefan heading upstairs to bed.

Before he fell asleep though he couldn't get stop thinking about how he felt when he saw Klaus getting attacked.

His body at immediately jumped into protect mode without any hesitation. He finally closed his eyes to the picture of Klaus and the smile he had given Damon when he had gotten into his car tonight.

A happy expression without any of its usual malice or hatred, it was something Damon knew he'd like to see more of and secretly promised himself he would try to re-create in the future.

OOOO

Klaus watched Damon go with a smile on his face. The night hadn't gone as he planned but it did turn out pretty great.

"So did Damon have anything to do with the little massacre downstairs?" Rebecca asked crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for an answer.

Oh yes he had forgotten about that.

Sighing he realised that he was probably going to have to do something about that.

"No he did not. He actually helped" he said walking down the stairs.

"What? Nicklaus are you feeling ok? Because I think you just said that a Salvator helped you willingly?" asked Rebecca incredulous.

"Well dear sister it's not like it was a serious jam and I could have handled it perfectly well by myself" said Klaus.

"Well why did he do it then?" asked Rebecca.

"The man really hates werewolves?" tried Klaus.

Rebecca huffed at his play for humour before she stalked off.

"Fine Nicklaus I have more important things to think of anyway" she said before leaving.

Klaus was glad and a little relieved. Rebecca was asking the same questions that he was asking himself.

Truthfully he had no idea why Damon helped him. If he were being honest it had been awhile since someone had volunteered to assist him like that.

Klaus couldn't see any alternative motive behind Damon's actions and it frustrated him.

Besides he was eager to replay other memories of this evening and not pick apart Damon's intentions until they became a blur of anger and mistrust.

He continued on to the library so as to sit in his favourite chair. He kept a sketch pad there and other art materials which was exactly what he needed right now.

Throwing himself down he picked up a piece of charcoal and thought about what image he wanted to capture first.

The look on Damon's face tonight when he was undressing him was foremost in his mind. Those deep blue eyes were both vulnerable and full of desire.

He really was beautiful he decided as he started to draw. Klaus had started out not knowing what he wanted from Damon just knowing that it was something.

Now thinking of the possessive feelings brewing deep down inside of him and the way Damon instantly jumped to help him tonight he was starting to realise that he wanted Damon for his own.

The idea of him; at home where the little doppelganger always seemed to be made his chest clench uncomfortably at the thought, he knew she didn't really love him. He had lived long enough to see the signs.

Elena had and would always choose Stefan. Someone needed to choose Damon first he thought as he started to darken the portraits hair.

As he drew he couldn't help but think about ideas and ways to get Damon. It was probably the first night in a long time that he hadn't thought about his hybrid army at all.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta so please ignore any and all spelling and grammar mistakes.

Chapter Five:

Damon wasn't really sure what he was looking for. He had been to all the places in this town that he thought could be home to a pack of werewolves. After hiking in the hills and nearby woods for the last four hours he was really getting frustrated.

First he had been awakened this morning by his brother and Elena acting like a happy little couple in the kitchen, making breakfast. It had turned his stomach but not as much as he thought it should.

This of course annoyed him even more, because the reason it didn't bother him was because he couldn't stop thinking about the dreams he had had of a certain blonde original with the sexiest accent he had ever heard.

It wasn't because it was a guy that was invading his thoughts that annoyed him. After all he had had many friends over his hundred years or so who played for the same team.

Damon even admitted he had been curious but it just so happened that no man had ever caught his interest like Klaus did.

However he was slightly wary since this particular guy had killed, kidnapped and basically plagued the people in his life including himself for the last couple of months and Damon knew he shouldn't be feeling these things.

But then again it's not like he was doing anything wrong. So he was attracted to the Original? It's not like that meant anything was going to happen.

He was just starting to head back to town when he heard something a couple of miles away.

It sounded like a camp site; there was the sound of voices, laughter and the clinking of utensils and the unmistakable crackle of fire.

Out of curiosity Damon started to walk towards the sound. He strained his ears to try and hear how many there were.

As he drew nearer that's when the smell of wolf hit him.

"Bingo" Damon sighed to himself in relief. It looked like this day wasn't a complete waste after all.

He stayed down wind as he moved closer staying in the shadows of the trees so as not to be detected.

Taking a chance and hoping that werewolves in their human forms sense of smell was just as useless as a normal person he moved closer until he could watch the people milling around the campsite more closely.

What he saw was a little bit of a surprise.

Not only did the men and woman stink of werewolf but they're campsite consisted of heavy metal trailers that looked like they could survive a few tough beatings.

There were stalks of vervain bunched up together in a pile a little beyond the spot where a camp fire was set up.

A few of the men and women were sitting around it with weapons at their side.

Ok that's not good thought Damon has he started to back up.

He was tempted to just kill the group but since there wouldn't be a full moon for another two weeks he decided it might be better to come back later tonight create a little havoc, ask some questions and get a few answers.

OOOO

Klaus awoke to the two bright sun glaring through his window and the annoying shadow of his older brother Elijah projecting over him.

"Rise and shine dear brother" said Elijah bestowing an evil grin on his younger sibling.

"Ugh there had better be a good reason for waking me Elijah" returned Klaus as he got out of bed reluctantly and made his way to his closet.

Elijah was as always dressed impeccably in a very fashionable black suit and white shirt that had two buttons open at the top instead of a tie. It was his way of looking casual.

If it was one thing no one in history had ever been able to do, it was too criticize one of the Mikaelson's on their sense of fashion.

However, although Elijah preferred the more noble business man look, Klaus wore whatever he thought was comfortable and worked well together.

Today he decided on jeans, a cream sweater and a necklace since he liked the way it looked but also because Damon's eyes always seemed to linger on any piece of jewellery he wore to cover up for where he was really looking.

He was smiling to himself as he thought of the younger vampire while he dressed. Elijah studied his nails as he began to explain why he was here so early.

"Rebecca filled me in on the little instant last night and I saw the remains for myself this morning. I had it cleaned by the way brother since you did not see fit too".

Klaus tried not to flinch at his brothers disapproving tone. After all he knew it looked highly uncouth to leave such a scene for any and all to walk in on but he had been too distracted last night forming plots and schemes.

Elijah went on saving Klaus of having to explain why he hadn't had his people clean up, to which he was grateful.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" asked Elijah looking up as Klaus turned around pulling his top on over his head.

"We were attacked last night by a pack of werewolves. I have a feeling they're either the ones left or the friends of the packs I travelled around the country collecting" said Klaus as he headed for the stairs knowing Elijah would follow.

He headed into the kitchen since he was hungry and guessed Elijah probably hadn't stopped for breakfast this morning either.

"Seems most likely but what do you mean "we"?" asked Elijah for once sounding curious.

"The Salvator brother and I" said Klaus. He always enjoyed it when he knew something his brother didn't or when he could engage his curiosity.

"Stefan?"Asked Elijah thinking he already knew the answer.

"No, Damon. He was here last night when it happened and he helped with the packs downfall" smirked Klaus as he poured himself and his brother a glass of blood.

"Well" said Elijah his face completely void of expression.

Klaus knew he did this so no one could read what he was feeling from his expression but after a thousand years tricks like that did not play out well between them.

"Come on brother I know you have an opinion on the matter" said Klaus exasperated "You might as well share it".

"It's nothing dear brother I just wonder at Damon's intentions. Obviously if it were anyone else I would assume it a move for social purposes. To get on your good side or to get something from you" said Elijah walking over to the large glass doors that led out to manners grounds.

Klaus hadn't left anything out while renovating and they, like the house were in immaculate condition.

"But..." said Klaus leaning against the marble counter, he tried to sound bored and uninterested but he had to admit to being a little curious to what his brother thought of the situation as well.

"Well I think we've both know the older Salvator brother long enough to know his dislike for subtlety. Yes, he can wield it when he wants to or has to, but with you? No he wouldn't have bothered and if he had orchestrated the situation he would have made his demands already. He's intelligent" said Elijah turning now to face his brother.

"I think brother, Damon might indeed want something from you" continued Elijah now smiling slightly "but so far it looks unconscious "he finished vaguely.

Looking like he knew something Klaus did not, Elijah didn't elaborate on his explanation.

Klaus smiled back feeling triumphant inside. Although he wasn't going to admit to his brother the plans he had for Damon and himself just yet, it felt good having his suspicions confirmed.

Last night wasn't some absurd scheme or trick on Damon's behalf.

"Although" said Elijah retrieving Klaus from his own thoughts. "This means you do indeed have an angry werewolf pack hunting you down".

"Let them try" said Klaus who let his eyes shift to amber and his fangs protrude out ever so slightly.

Elijah shook his head but he was smiling.

"I have to go but let me know if you need any assistance brother although I'm sure you won't be lacking in that department" said Elijah has he walked towards the door, smiling as he went.

Klaus was surprised by his brothers' offer and for the first time in a long while, found himself not knowing how to respond so instead, he allowed his brother to go.

Shaking his head he went to grab his keys from the hall table. He felt like a drink and knew just the place to get it at this time of the morning.

OOOO

Damon jumped out of his car and ignored the looks sent his way from the high school girls grouped around the Grills entrance.

Although he was seriously starting to feel the hunger pangs for blood he reasoned that finding Klaus first was more important.

His idiotic subconscious kept asking him why it was so imperative and why he was even helping the bad ass Original in the first place. However Damon over the centuries had become quiet adept at ignoring it.

Slowing his pace so he could stroll into the Grill and so as to look as casual as possible he let his eyes move lazily around the room looking for Mr tall dark and immortal hybrid. He really hoped he'd be here since he hadn't been at his house (Damon checked) and he really wasn't sure where else to look.

He quickly spotted him at the bar and happily noticed that the seat next to him was empty.

Sliding onto it gracefully he ordered himself a glass of bourbon.

"Well well look what the cat dragged in" said Klaus his wonderful accent rolling over Damon in a way that made the younger vampire feel both warm and excited.

"Oh honey I've been called worst" said Damon laughing at the reminder of one of the first times they had met in a bar many months back in Chicago.

"So Damon what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Klaus taking a sip of his own drink.

"Well I just so happen to know something the big bad Original doesn't" said Damon enjoying being able to tease the older vampire.

"Oh and what's that?" asked Klaus sounding amused but also curious.

"Well, let's just say when I say I'm going to do something I do it" said Damon compelling the bartender to leave the bottle on the counter for him before allowing him to toddle of to the other customers.

"Turns out Mystic Falls, has indeed developed a nasty little werewolf infestation" he said tsking and shaking his head in mock outrage.

If he were being honest he really didn't feel so cavalier about the situation but it was in his nature to be sarcastic whenever he could.

"Oh do tell" said Klaus not sounding at all surprised about Damon's little discovery.

Damon proceeded to inform him of what he had seen, emphasizing the weapons and numbers.

"So I'm planning on going up there tonight to get some answers" finished Damon a little disappointed Klaus wasn't more concerned by the danger as he was.

This pack, were obviously intending to try and do Klaus some damage and he wasn't at all worried.

Damon however, was.

Sure, the man couldn't be killed but it's not like he should allow harm to come to him anyway.

However Klaus suddenly looked outraged.

"You're going up there by yourself?"

"Yes" said Damon raising an eyebrow in question at the Originals annoyed tone of voice.

He didn't see what was wrong with the idea.

"Like hell, I'm going with you."

"But…" Damon tried to interject confused.

"No! It's settled we'll leave the minute the sun sets."

Damon had no idea why Klaus was so determined to accompany him. It's not like he couldn't handle himself. Perhaps he thought Damon couldn't be trusted.

When he said as much Klaus laughed out loud.

"Damon, what happens if even one of them scratches you?" he asked speaking to Damon as if he were a small child.

Damon frowned. "You know what would happen. I'd be as good as dead."

"Exactly I'm going with you" said Klaus before he ordered another drink.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I'm so sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes!

Chapter Six:

Klaus had no idea that Damon had meant to stick with his plan of helping him out. But he would be lying if he said it didn't give him a small amount of satisfaction.

The fact that the eldest Salvator had decided to turn his anti-heroic tendencies towards Klaus current predicament was a very promising thing indeed.

However predicament was a strong word. Yes the attack had been unfortunate but more so because it had caused a lot of mess in his home and he hated being at the end of surprise assignation attempts.

There was also the extra worry of Damon.

He had been there with him that night and could have easily been hurt. After all he was not an Original Hybrid and so a bite from a werewolf would kill him.

It's not like the attackers knew that his blood would save the younger vampire so the whole pack had more than earned their right to be on his hit list tonight.

He could practically feel Damon pouting in front of him as they made their way up into the mountains.

The dark haired man had been sulking at the bar ever since Klaus had told him he was not coming up here without him.

He assumed it was because Klaus did not trust him or believe he could handle a pack of werewolves on his own which Klaus was more than happy to let him think was true for now.

However it did make for a rather dull hike up.

Matching his pace to Damon's they walked side by side with Klaus humming some old tune from his past.

He could not remember where he had heard it but it did make him think of Damon for some reason.

"Well aren't we chipper" said Damon who had obviously given up ignoring Klaus.

Klaus knew the silent treatment would not last long after all Damon was not the type he thought with a smile.

"I don't know Damon why not? I mean after all we're heading up here for a bit of sport and besides mate it'll stretch out your vamp skills a bit."

"My "vamp skills" are fine thank you very much Mr One with the forest" said Damon giving Klaus his trademark smirk.

"Well yes they're fine. But maybe if you exercised them a little bit more they'd be more than "fine"" retorted Klaus smirking right on back to the younger vampire.

Damon laughed at that.

"So I guess your chirpiness is coming from the fact that you have no fear of the pack?" asked Damon

"Basically. I am immortal mate" winked Klaus enjoying the conversation so far.

"Ah" was all Damon said.

They were silent for a while.

Suddenly things had turned. Damon most certainly looked quiet irritated and Klaus could not pin point why.

For once the silence and stop of flow to the conversation was most defiantly not his fault.

He couldn't figure out what it was.

"Did I team up with the wrong Salvatore brother?" he asked finally as he navigated over a rock path across a stream.

"What?" asked Damon looking at Klaus like he had lost his mind.

"Well I was just under the impression that when Stefan isn't his ripper self-he's positively moody. I thought you were a little more fun" he smirked at Damon seeing the recognition on the younger vampires face at the words he had spoken a few months before.

"I'm sorry next time why don't you bring Stefan then? I'm sure you would have preferred him anyway, most do" said Damon sarcastically before walking on ahead of Klaus again.

Klaus stopped realising what was bothering Damon and he had no doubt that a certain little doppelgänger was to blame he thought angrily.

Just as he was about to say something Damon suddenly whipped round and shouted his name with worry in his bright blue eyes.

He had just heard what had startled him too but without Damon's warning he would defiantly have had to get a new shirt as some guy jumped out from behind a tree wielding a very sharp looking knife at his chest.

More came, some had guns some knives some tried using their bare hands.

But he and Damon were quicker and far stronger, dispatching the pack with deadly efficiency until there was only one left alive but injured amongst his dying or dead pack members.

Before questioning him Klaus gave Damon a quick once over to make sure he hadn't been bitten.

Damon rolled his eyes but allowed it.

They questioned the man for about an hour before Damon lost patience and asked him if he could kill him yet.

Since the only thing the man seemed to be able to say was "The witches" and something about nature Klaus decided to be merciful and put him out of his misery.

Damon dusted his hands looking much happier than he had before.

"Well that was fun" said Klaus knowingly making Damon laugh at the statement.

"Yeah. Too bad we didn't find out much" shrugged Damon as he started walking back down the mountain.

"I figured this would be how it would play out" said Klaus following the younger vampire.

"Really?" asked Damon raising an eyebrow at Klaus's lack of concern.

"People have been after me for a thousand years Damon and I'm always one step ahead.

They were probably attacking under the pretence of returning some idiotic balance to nature but really just wanted me in the ground for the little indiscretions I caused against their pack friends" he said grinning when Damon scoffed at his use of the word indiscretion.

"I've seen some of your "indiscretions", I bet they weren't little" said Damon.

Klaus just grinned.

Damon had to admit to feeling more than a little exhilarated after taking out a pack of werewolves. It had been the most action he had seen in a while and it was thrilling.

However the most exciting part of it all had been seeing Klaus in his element.

He was beyond terrifying and nothing Damon had ever seen before. This powerful man now walking by his side was truly making him feel things he had never felt before.

Klaus was lost in thought or enjoying the companionable silence between them, Damon wasn't sure.

All he knew was that he was not doing either.

He was only thinking about one thing and whatever Damon was he was most certainly impulsive and not at all patient.

Without thinking about it too much Damon turned suddenly to grab the original hybrid to push him up against a nearby tree.

He covered his mouth with his own only to have the blonde turn the tables by spinning him around and taking control of the kiss.

It started out hard and passionate as they both let out all the pent up desire that they had been feeling for the last few days.

Hands explored each other and moans filled the air as both gave as good as they got.

Klaus was the first to pull away slightly only to start nipping down Damon's neck making the younger vampire thrust his hips up in need.

"My place?" he whispered Klaus delighting in how Damon could only nod desperately as he tried to claim his mouth again in a greedy kiss.

"Once I get you in my bed I might not let you leave" said Klaus warningly, looking the younger vampire in the eye trying to convey without words how much this meant to him.

He knew they both were not fantastic with words or long drawn out conversations and was rewarded by a look of vulnerability that crossed Damon's face.

A look he probably never showed anyone else.

Then seeming to grow bold again his old crooked smile returned.

"What makes you think you'll be able to get rid of me?" he challenged making Klaus's need spike tenfold.

Without another word he grabbed the younger vampire to drag him against his body and take them to his home, both vampires rejoicing at how this day had turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm sorry this chapter was so overdue but I've just been so busy with exams and work etc. that it took longer than expected. For now this story is finished but I'll be going back to it once I can think of a bigger plot for the two=)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this story you have no idea how much I appreciate it!


End file.
